Batman: The Darkest Knight
by Gambit828
Summary: Gotham's most dangerous villains wreak havoc over Gotham City. Batman and his allies go to great lengths to try and stop them, but can they do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Batman: The Darkest Knight**

_Chapter One: Joke's On You_

The night has just begun already and all the criminals are out in the streets. Chaos, and there is only one man to blame. Innocent people shot, kidnapped or stabbed. His madness just doesn't ever stop. I doubt someone's insanity would be ever compared to his. The Joker really needs to go down.

_Batman jumps down from a building._

_Robin follows._

Batman: "Robin follow me closely, you don't know what Joker is up to."

Robin, my close ally. My third soldier. Always there when I need him, can't disappoint Gotham tonight. God almighty only knows what would happen if he ends up like Jason. I will not let that happen again, I cannot.

Robin: "Right."

_They both use there bat claws to break down the entrance of the vent on the side of a building._

_They enter the building and take out armed thugs guarding the main door with ease._

_Footsteps are coming from the hall._

Batman: "Robin to the ceiling now!" 

_Robin jumps to the ceiling while Batman hid behind the bookself._

Joker: "Alright Harley baby, set up all the dynamites here."

Harley: "You got it Mr. Jay" S_he plants the bombs. _"All done!"

Joker: "Great! Now come in boys." _5 thugs come into the room. _"Now you boys stay here and make sure nothing goes wrong and maybe I wont detonate the bomb when your here ha ha ha. Come on Harley!"

_Joker laughs manically._

Harley: "You boys have fun."

_Joker and Harley leaves the room._

Joker, what is he up to this time? All I know is that it's not good. Joker, shooting Batgirl in her back and killing Jason, this time I'm gonna send him to Arkham personally myself. Not the time now, now it's time to handle these thugs.

_Batman gives Robin the signal to attack. They both jump out of their hiding spots and Batman throws his batarangs. Robin kicks two thugs on the back of their heads while the batarangs take out the other three thugs._

_Batman looks at the bomb and disarms by using his cryptographic sequencer._

Robin: "Man I gotta get one of those."

Joker: "Gotta get what boy blunder."

Batman: "Joker, it ends now." _Batman gets a batarang ready._

Joker: "Bats! Well it's about time you say something, all this time in Arkham and you send no postcards." _Joker laughs hysterically._

_Robin runs towards Joker. Joker pulls out a detonator._

Joker: "Ah ah ah boy blunder, one more step and...KA-BOOM! Aha ha ha." _He laughs manically._

Harley: "Oh by the way B-Man, look at who we have."

_Two thugs show Commissioner Gordon handcuffed._

Gordon: "Get Joker Batman, I'll be fine."

Harley: "Hush up!" _She hits him with his cane._

Joker: "See now, this isn't over until the old commissioner sings." _Joker laughs._

_**End of Chapter One.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Batman: The Darkest Knight**

_Chapter Two: Bring The Pain_

What is Joker up to now? I don't like this one bit. I have to get the commissioner back, for Barbara and for Gotham. I gotta take them down quick, God only knows what Joker will do to him. This ends tonight.

Batman: "Last chance Joker, let him go...now."

Joker: "Or else what Bats, you'll take me to Arkham. It'll be another easy bust out of there."

Robin: "Worse! You'll get a beat down, then you'll go to Arkham."

_Joker laughs._

Joker: "Ha ha ha! Oh boy blunder, you have so much to learn. Boys go get them! Harley take the commissioner away, I got a special surprise for him."

_Joker grins._

Harley: "You got it Mr. Jay." _Harley takes Gordon now the hall._

_Meanwhile Batman and Robin fight off the thugs. Joker decides to get in the fight. He punches Batman a couple of times before getting knocked down._

_Joker's henchmen are taken down one by one. Joker escapes to follow Harley._

Robin: "I'll go after him!"

Batman: "Robin No!" _Robin stops._

_Batman takes down the last thug with his batarang._

Batman: "Now we go get him."

_Batman and Robin go run after Joker._

_They both see a door guarded with two henchmen._

Robin: "He must be in there."

_Robin takes down the thugs with a couple of kicks to the stomach._

_He tries to open to door. It doesn't budge._

Robin: "Damn this door wont budge at all."

Batman: "Then we'll find another way in."

_Batman looks around and sees a vent near the ceiling. _

Batman: "Follow me closely."

_He shoots his bat claw at the vent and forces it open._

_They both enter the vent._

Robin: "Joker is not gonna get away with this."

Batman: "I wont let him."

I'm not gonna let him get away with this. He has caused enough trouble. This will end tonight.

_Batman hears voices below him._

Batman: "Robin, stay quiet."

Gordon: "Your gonna get it Joker, wait til Batman comes. He'll find a way to stop you."

Joker: "Oh and how's that? Remember I got a little surprise for you and him and that bird of his."

Harley: "Yea, now hush up before I hit you with the cane again."

_Batman and Robin break out of the vents._

Joker: "Bats! Here so soon eh? Well since your all here, why don't I just give you your present now."

_Joker laughs manically._

Joker: "Come in big guy."

_Loud footsteps are heard._

_The unmovable doors are broken door._

_A person walks into the room.  
><em>

Joker: "Ha ha ha ha ha! I'm know you two know each other real well, so no point breaking the ice, but maybe your back again."

_Joker laughs insanely._

Batman: "Bane..."

**End of Chapter Two.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Batman: The Darkest Knight**

_Chapter Three: Take Bane Down_

Bane...one of my most dangerous enemies. There is brains inside that animal believe it or not. He knows who I am, only reason he broke my back and almost killed me. That's the past now, I'm different, and I know how to take him down.

Bane: "This time Batman, I'll crush and kill you!" _Bane runs towards Batman._

Batman: "Robin move!"

_He pushes Robin out of the way and jumps towards Gordon._

_Batman breaks the rope that is tied to Gordon with his batarang._

Batman: "Gordon run! Robin help him out of here now!"

Robin: "But I can-"

Batman: "Now!"

_Robin kicks Joker and Harley out the way. Gordon and Robin run towards the exit._

_Batman throws a batarang at Bane.  
><em>

_Bane catches it._

Bane: "Your batarangs huh. Don't you know I'm Bane! I broke your back and I'll do it again."

Joker: "Now go get him big guy." _Joker laughs._

_Harley whispers in Joker's ear._

Harley: "We'll leave you two boys alone."

Joker: "Ha ha ha! Bane, go easy on him okay? Ah what the hell, just kill him!"

_Joker laughs manically._

_Joker and Harley leave the room._

Batman: "Just give up now..."

Bane: "It's you who should give up now. Your gonna go down Wayne."

_Batman and Bane charge at each other._

_Batman dodges Bane's punch. He kicks him on Bane's chest. Bane catches Batman's leg and tosses him towards the wall._

Gotta rotate my body so my feet hits the wall, not my back.

_Batman rotates his body. His feet lands on the wall._

_Bane charges towards Batman._

_Batman jumps over him and does a combo of punches and kicks._

_Bane pushes Batman to a table. Batman gets up._

Bane: "I saw Joker leave, after Robin and Gordon left. Ha, he'll probably end up like your last one."

_Bane charges at him._

_Batman jumps on the of Bane._

Batman: "You pushed the wrong button..."

_He cuts off the tubes that pumps Bane's venom in body body._

_He jumps off of Bane._

_Bane starts to get smaller._

Batman: "This ends now Bane. Your done."

_Batman knocks down Bane with ease now._

_He kicks him on his chest slamming Bane into a wall._

_Bane is unconscious._

_Batman touches his ear piece._

Batman: "Robin, channel one. Go discreet."

Robin: "Shoot Batman."

Batman: "Take Gordon home and meet me at the Batcave."

Robin: "Alright. What happened to Bane?"

Batman: "He pushed the wrong button. Also I'm sending Dick to accompany you."

Robin: "Okay gotcha."

Batman: "Nightwing, channel two. Go discreet."

Nightwing: "Go ahead Bruce."

Batman: "Accompany Tim to take Gordon home. I want nothing to happen to him. Joker and Harley got away."

Nightwing: "Okay got it, send his coordinates."

_Batman sends him Robin's coordinates.  
><em>

Batman: "Then meet me at the Batcave."

Nightwing: "Okay, see you there."

_Batman man picks up Bane and jumps out through the window._

_He lands inside the Bat-mobile._

_He drops Bane off at Arkham._

Guard: "What happened to him?"

Batman: "He fell..."

_Batman drives off._

**End of Chapter Three.**


End file.
